Perfection Learning
by MySwanSong
Summary: It's Harry's 6th year, and he becomes part of the Head Student Society, but not in the way he would like. He gets himself into trouble, and only one person seems able to help him. Murders, dances, and snogging galore! Eventual HPDM SLASH
1. Badges and Letters

Disclaimer: I own absolutely none of these characters! They are all owned by JKR. Basically, I am only borrowing them and will later return them all hot, sexy, and sweaty… I am in no way trying to make any sort of profit off of this story. It is just hear for your enjoyment, pleasure, whatever…

Author's Note: If you notice something needs a correction, don't hesitate to let me know, I would be ecstatic if you helped me. At the end of all chapters I will post my author ramble. Oh yes, if you get annoyed with all my "…" (dot dot dot's) too bad. I use them a lot, so oh well :)

Ok, here's the deal: This story _is _a HP/DM SLASH. Whish means boy with boy. If you don't enjoy these sort of stories, please leave now. I am not looking to receive any flames from anyone, as they will make no difference. If you do choose to flame this story, then be warned that I will post your little rant and make my own comments about it, etc… YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED HEATHENS!!!! Muhahahaha- cough -haha- gasp ….gag… I really need to work on that evil laugh…

**

* * *

**

**Perfection Learning**

Chapter 1. Badges and Letters

* * *

"If you should die before me, ask if you could bring a friend."_  
- __Stone__Temple__ Pilots _

"Don't be dismayed at goodbyes. A farewell is before you can meet again. And meeting again after a moment or a lifetime is certain for those who are friends."_  
- Richard Bach ___

* * *

A pillow slammed against his head just as he heard someone shout, "Harry! Get up already!" called a familiar male's voice," My Mum has just started breakfast but we're leaving in a bit!"

Harry James Potter, still known as the boy-who-lived, cracked open an emerald eye. He had an orange Chudley Cannon's quilt over him and could just make out the speaker's tall form through the orange fabric. He pulled it off him and sat up in the bed. He was wearing only a pair of plaid blue and green boxers. He slowly stretched his arms and cracked his back, "And if I decide not to go? What then?"

Ron chuckled and threw Harry a rumpled navy shirt, "Well, then I guess we'd have to take a hippogriff if to Diagon Alley… Put that shirt on, Mum doesn't like guys walking around half dressed."

Harry cocked an eyebrow, "Shouldn't she be used to it by now?" But he did as Ron suggested, and slid the shirt over his tan torso.

Ron laughed again, but shrugged as he walked out the door.

Harry yawned and stood up, as he had been sitting in a sleeping bag. He quickly grabbed his glasses from the nightstand as he jogged out of the room. He walk-hopped down three flights of stairs (four steps at a time) and made it the the Weasley's kitchen just as Mrs. Weasley placed a large steaming plate of toast in the middle of the table. There was a plate of scrambled eggs and bacon, already half-eaten, placed on the table.

"Good Morning Harry dear! The owl for your supplies came this morning, so we were all planning on getting them today. We are leaving in…" Mrs. Weasley glanced at the kitchen clock, "Exactly one hour."

"Awfite." He managed to mumble through a mouthful of buttered toast before gulping it down.

Mrs. Weasley handed him a rather thick letter, which he proceeded to tear open. Ron sat next to him and was also handed a letter.

* * *

**HOGWARTS****SCHOOL**  
**_of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY**

UNIFORM  
In addition to the traditional school uniform, upper level pupils will require:  
1. Five pairs of argyle socks (house colors)  
2. One silver brooch (potion compartment optional)  
3. Two t-shirts for layering in winter weather (silk-screened house mascot permitted)  
4. A current Hogwarts I.D. for students wishing to attend Hogsmeade field trips  
_Note: Pupils are not permitted to have permanent tattoos._  
Visible permanent tattoos will be treated with flesh-eating potion administered by Professor Snape.

COURSE BOOKS  
_The Standard Book of Spells_ (Advanced) by Miranda Goshawk  
_Muggles aren't Misfits: Understanding Muggle Culture_ by Paula Tickley-Korekt _Pre-broom History: Volume One_ by Formand Branch  
_How to Ward Off Vampires, Ghouls and Trolls_ by Chic N. Little  
_Healing with Magic_ by Dr. Phil Alright  
_Seeing Stones _by Rosetta Roock  
_Advanced Charms_ by Esmeralda N. Chantée _Advanced Potions and Their Perplexities_ by Camadre Confuzion

OTHER EQUIPMENT  
1 cauldron (iron, standard size 4)  
1 standard flying broom (racing brooms for Quidditch team members only)  
1 star chart, preferably on parchment  
1 crystal ball (quartz recommended)  
1 wizard's staff (preferably with no gem on the tip)  
1 all-purpose umbrella 1 metal lantern

* * *

As he finished reading the letter he started thinking of how Snape would treat him. Harry was in Snape's NEWT potions class, and he had to pass this year with flying colors if he wanted to be an auror. He smirked as he wondered if he would again have to see Draco Malfoy in potions. Not to mention the fact that the whole tattoo idea was off… 

Ron and Harry had been planning to get matching tattoos this year, as they were now of the legal age in the wizarding world. The tattoos there were different, too. They didn't just stay put on one place, they moved around- almost like the paintings- except they couldn't talk and had a limited area to maneuver around in. Ron and Harry had both agreed to get matching quidditch tattoos of themselves on their brooms. Harry grinned has he imagined the mock quidditch games his tattooed self could have if--"

"Hey, Harry!" Ron's voice pulled Harry out of his thoughts.

"What?" Harry said without looking up as he re-read the parchment.

"Erm… There's another owl for you." Ron said quizzically.

Looking up, Harry saw a brown barn owl standing in front of him, sticking out its leg. Tied to the leg was a piece of parchment, the same sort of parchment used for the school supplies list.

_'Must be something else from the school.'_ He thought as he took the new piece of paper off the owl's leg. A small badge fell into his lap, which he ignored, as he read the parchment.

* * *

**HOGWARTS****SCHOOL**  
**_of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY**

H. J. Potter,

Congratulations! You have been admitted to the Hogwarts Head Student Society (HHSS). You now have the role of one of the only two Head Students in Hogwarts. Due to recent circumstances, Head Boy and Head Girl are now also allowed to be in year six or seven. The Head Boy and Head Girl will be sharing a separate Common Room and a Separate Dorm from their House Common Room and Dorm.

You must report to the Head Boy and Head Girl compartment on the Hogwarts Express next Saturday as you ride the train to Hogwarts. You will also be expected to meet with the Headmaster at 8:00 sharp that evening at the Headmaster's office, where you will also be able to meet you Head Student partner. The password is: _Sugar Canes_.

Sincerely,

**_The HHSS_**

_The Hogwarts Head Student Society_

------------ Note: Head Boy and Head Girl are required to wear navy robes this year at all times.

* * *

"So?" Ron said leaning foreword trying to read the letter, "Are you expelled or something…? What's it say?"

"Well…" Harry said keeping a straight face, "It says…" he paused for a few moments letting the tension build up, "That… I am now… the…"

"Get on with it you git!" Ron laughed exasperatedly as he reached for the letter. "What does it say?!"

"Fine…" Harry said grinning, "It says I'm Head Boy."

"Sure… Right…" Ron said rolling his eyes, "What does it really say?"

"That I'm Head Boy." Harry repeated again and handed him the letter, "Here, see for yourself."

Ron leaned back, paper in hand, and quickly read the letter. His eyes grew bigger with each passing sentence until they looked perfectly round. "Bloody hell… Hey, Mum! You gotta see this!"

Mrs. Weasley walked over, sighing, and read the letter. She stood still for a moment before pouncing upon Harry, "Oh I'm so happy for you dear! I always knew you could do it!"

Meanwhile, Ron had told Ginny the news and they were doing some sort of war dance around the kitchen chanting, "Head Boy. Head Boy. Head Boy…"

"I'm so proud of you Harry! Arthur will be so pleased when I tell him, you don't mind if I tell him do you? Do you want me to get you a gift--"

"Head Boy. Head Boy. Head Boy…" Ginny and Ron chanted drowning out Mrs. Weasley's next words.

"Oh shut up you two!" She shouted, and then turned back to Harry, "A gift. Should I get you a gift? Or maybe we could have a--"

"Head Boy. Head Boy. Head Boy. Head Boy. Head Boy. Head Boy…"

"Ronald and Virginia Weasley, shut it!" Mrs. Weasley said turning to the chanting duo, her face stern, "It wouldn't hurt for both of you to act your age for once!"

Both looking at the tiled floor, they nodded and stayed silent.

"As I was saying…" she said shooting a glare at Ron and Ginny, "Would you mind if we had a party?"

"Err… I don't think this needs a party Mrs. Weasley…" Harry said running his hand through his sable locks. Mrs. Weasley hadn't even made this much fuss about Ron when he was made a prefect, so why was she now making such a big deal about someone not even related to her being made Head Boy? He mentally shrugged as he listened to Mrs. Weasley ramble about him and his bloody badge…

"—I always knew this would happen! You really don't know how proud I am of you! Why it's almost…" Mrs. Weasley paused for a moment, "It's almost like you're my own son…!"

He heard Ron snigger as Mrs. Weasley started, once again, ranting about how proud she was…

The kitchen door suddenly opened, and was quickly shut by a tall, red haired, balding man. The man slipped off his jacket, and dropped it on the kitchen table as he turned and saw all of them standing there. He looked at each of their faces for a second. Seemingly he thought they were surprised at him being there, for he broke out into warm grin, "I know I'm not home early every day, but really! Why are you all so surprised? Can't a man come home early for once--"

"Arthur… Shush…" Mrs. Weasley smiled. "It's Harry we're all happy for."

Mr. Weasley's expression fell for a moment, but then he grinned again, "Well what has he gotten himself into now?"

"Oh it's nothing Dad." Ron said smiling at Harry with an evil glint in his eyes.

_'Don't you dare Ron. Don't you dare--'_ Harry thought as he knew what Ron was about to do.

"He's just been made Head Boy is all…" Ron continued smiling innocently.

The kitchen was enveloped in complete silence for about fifteen seconds. And then, all at once, Mr. Weasley lunged at him, "That's wonderful! Oh, Harry, I always knew you had it in you!" Harry's face was turning beet red as he started gasping for breath. Mr. Weasley seemed to be trying to hug Harry, but at the same time smother him.

"I k-knew it, too! What have I always s-said Arthur? He'll do g-great things this boy…" Mrs. Weasley had joined in the hug; too, her eyes were flooding with tears of joy as she let out small sobs.

"HEAD BOY! HEAD BOY! HEAD BOY! HEAD BOY!" Ginny and Ron started chant-shouting once again, as they did their mock war dance.

"Mrs. W-weasley… I… can't b-b… bre-br…" Harry stuttered as he gasped for breath, "I CAN'T B-BREATH!"

Both of the Weasleys let Harry fall to the ground, choking, "Oh! Sorry dear!" Mrs. Weasley said not sounding the least bit sorry, "I guess we just got a little carried away is all…"

_'Bloody hell… You two almost killed me and all you did was get carried away?'_ He thought as his breathing returned to normal, _'What the hell are you two like when you're serious…'_

"--HEAD BOY! HEAD BOY! HEAD BOY! HEAD BOY--"

"Did I or did I not tell the both of you to SHUT UP!" Mrs. Weasley yelled, "I can't even hear myself think--"

"--HEAD BOY! HEAD BOY! HEAD BOY! HEAD BOY--"

"—and here the both of you are--"

"--HEAD BOY! HEAD BOY! HEAD BOY! HEAD BOY--"

"SCREAMING YOUR HEADS OFF!"

Ron and Ginny immediately became silent. All that could be heard was Mrs. Weasley's furious breathing and Harry and Mr. Weasley trying to hold back their laughter, but failing tremendously…

"Oh… So the both of you think this is funny?" Mrs. Weasley turned to the both of them, her face red and her eyes filled with anger.

"No –snort- we're not –giggle- laughing at –laughing fit- you!" Harry said collapsing against Mr. Weasley as they were overcome with silent laughter.

"I see…" Mrs. Weasley said with a slight smile, "Well we are leaving in twenty minutes now, so I suggest the rest of you get dressed for the day."

"Right Mum." Ron said as Harry and him raced up the stairs. Only Ginny remained.

She walked towards the table, to the spot where Harry was sitting, and bent down. On the floor, forgotten, was Harry's badge. It had long since fallen out of his lap when Mrs. Weasley pounced on him. Slowly she brought it in front of her face, read what it said, and gasped.

"What is it Ginny?" Mrs. Weasley said arching an eyebrow.

"Bloody hell…" was all Ginny could say before she collapsed in a fit of laughter. When she had regained her composure, she stood up, looked at the badge again, and chuckled, "You won't believe what it says Mum… You will not believe it…"

"What is it?" Mrs. Weasley asked again, but to no avail.

"I'll tell you later." was all Ginny said, chuckling, as she ran upstairs to get dressed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**2 HOURS LATER: IN DIAGON ALLEY**

Mrs. Weasley, Ron, Ginny, and Harry had arrived at Diagon Alley, a little late, but none of them seemed to mind. They group had agreed to split up, after buying their school supplies. Mrs. Weasley went with Ginny while Ron went with Harry. They were standing outside of the Bertie Bott's Ice Cream Shop when Ron spotted Hermione.

"Hey, Harry! It's Hermione!" Ron grabbed Harry's shoulder and pointed to her as she walked out of Gringott's, "Oiy, Hermione!"

Spotting them, she rushed over. She was wearing the sort of clothes she always wore, but there was something different about her that Harry couldn't quite place. She seemed more joyful, livelier.

"You look great! Where have you been all summer?" Ron said as she stopped in front of them.

"Oh, thanks Ron…I was err…traveling." she said blushing tremendously for no apparent reason, "I'll tell you all about it later."

Ron didn't seem to notice her blushing, for he immediately started to explain about how Harry was spending the summer with them. Hermione grinned as she heard the news of Harry's new status.

"Wow, that's great Harry!" Hermione said smiling, "I wish I could have been made Head Girl… Oh well…"

"You mean you aren't Head Girl?!" Harry asked, greatly surprised. He had expected Hermione to be made Head Girl since second year.

"Oh, that's terrible Hermione." Ron said sounding more like he thought it was great. Harry guessed it was because Ron still had a crush on her and didn't want her to share a dorm with Harry.

The trio walked around for a bit as they discussed their schedules, school, and what-not. They were all walking towards the town square, when Hermione stopped, causing Ron and Harry (who had been discussing the new racing broom, The Star Slasher 340) to almost fall into her.

"Er… Ron, I have to tell Harry something…" Hermione said suddenly turning to Ron.

"Ok…?" Ron said cocking an eyebrow.

"Um… Alone…" Hermione said starting to blush.

"Oh…" Ron said sounding defeated as he walked away, "Well, you do that then…"

Hermione was blushing fiercely now, as she slowly turned till she was facing Harry. _'Is she gonna explode?'_ Harry absently thought.

"I didn't really want to tell Ron this, as I don't think he would like it… But I think you wouldn't mind so much, heck you might even be happy… But… umm…" Hermione said looking into Harry's eyes.

TBC

**

* * *

**

Sorry I had to halt it there, but I hope you want to read the next chapter now :)

All I must say is: **IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK!!!**

What did Ginny see on Harry's badge?

What does Hermione want to tell Harry?

Stay tuned for the next episode, folks!

Please Review!


	2. Leaving to Hogwarts

Disclaimer: I own absolutely none of these characters! They are all owned by JKR. Basically, I am only borrowing them and will later return them all hot, sexy, and sweaty… I am in no way trying to make any sort of profit off of this story. It is just hear for your enjoyment, pleasure, whatever…

Author's Note: If you notice something needs a correction, don't hesitate to let me know, I would be ecstatic if you helped me. At the end of all chapters I will post my author ramble. Oh yes, if you get annoyed with all my "…" (dot dot dot's) too bad. I use them a lot, so oh well :)

Ok, here's the deal: This story _is _a HP/DM SLASH. Whish means boy with boy, though there may not be any for awhile. If you don't enjoy these sort of stories, please leave now.

**

* * *

**

**Perfection Learning**

Chapter 2. Leaving to Hogwarts

**

* * *

**

_Oh she's nice, she's kind, Innocent too. She's probably pretty The right one for you So Just forget me: I'm only a friend Though I'll be with You Until the end _

_-Only a friend, Sharon M.M._

**

* * *

**

"Yes…?" Harry asked. He had a heavy feeling in the pit of his stomach, and he hoped that what she was about to say to him wasn't what he was thinking.

"Just please assure me you won't get mad…" she said looking somewhere near Harry's left foot.

"I won't." he sighed.

"You do know that you are one of my best friends, and that you really mean a lot to me." she said as Harry nodded, "And, well… It's just that I am in love with--"

"--Hermione… Don't say it…" Harry said softly, "I know what you want to tell me…"

"Y-you do?" Hermione said her mouth a perfect 'O', "Who told you?"

"No one told me, I already knew…" Harry said giving her a weak smile, "I just don't want you to spill out your heart to me, as there is something you should know before you tell me."

Hermione didn't reply.

"I can never feel that way about you… You are really pretty, but it's just that I can never like you that way because--"

"--Harry? Are we even on the same wavelength here?" Hermione said laughing, "What are you talking about?"

"Wha? Err… You mean you're not in love with me?" Harry said as he reddened.

"Where did you ever get that idea?" Hermione said laughing, "No, that's not what I was telling you at all!"

"Oh…" Harry said biting his lip, "Then what were you going to tell me?"

"Well, do you want me to start at the beginning?" Hermione didn't wait for an answer, "Well, I visited Bulgaria over the summer. I met Victor once again, and we… Hit it off per say, and well… We both started discussing our feelings for each other, and… Well… I'm very much in love with him, and we are both thinking about getting married over the summer. And I'm sort of engaged…" she finished blushing slightly. Glancing down, Harry saw a small ring on her wedding finger he hadn't noticed before.

"Krum?! You're engaged to Victor Krum?!"

"Well… Yes…" Hermione said, her face falling "Is it really that bad? I hoped you would understand and maybe--"

"--That's great!" Harry said giving her a big hug, "Sorry for misunderstanding you…"

"Oh, that's alright, Harry!" Hermione said once again beaming, "But… When do you think I should tell Ron?"

"Um… Well I guess you should wait awhile… You know, let him know you're not interested in him or anything like that…"

"… Does Ron think that I like him…?"

"Uh… Well… He said… Err I mean, he has told me that he thinks that you… Um… Like him…" Harry said avoiding Hermione's gaze lest she find out he was only telling her half the truth. For Ron not only liked Hermione, he was in love with her and thought she felt the same about him.

"Oh…" Hermione said closing her eyes for a moment, "Would he be _mad_ at me?"

"Um…"

"Harry, please tell me the truth." she said weakly.

"I don't think he would be very… approving of your decision –but only because he doesn't like Krum!" Harry finished breathlessly.

"Oh… He still doesn't like Krum…" Hermione said slowly.

"But I'm very happy for you Hermione! And I'm sure that Ron, if he liked Krum, would be overjoyed, too!" Harry said trying to hide the fact that he just told an outright lie. Ron would probably hate Hermione for the decision she made even if he loved Krum as a brother…

"Oh thank-you, Harry." Hermione said smiling as she hugged Harry again.

_'Don't mention it.'_ he thought bitterly, _'I just love lying to my friends…'_

There was a moment of awkward silence as Harry noticed Ron looking mad at Harry hugging Hermione.

"Well… Um I have to get my robes now. How about you and Ron go and shop together and we all meet up in front of Gringotts at…" he glanced at his watch, "Around 5 o'clock?"

Hermione bit her lip as she studied his face, "Are you sure about this Harry? I know that you like being alone sometimes, and I don't mind… It's just that after that--"

"—I'm sure." Harry cut her off. She was about to mention the death of his Godfather, Sirius Black… He still woke up with nightmares about a veil, and a hand reaching out for his own hand that was never there in time…

"Well, alright. If you say so." she grinned a little then raised an eyebrow, "Do you have any news to tell me besides the Head Boy business? You know, any new people?"

_'What?'_ Harry mentally thought before he knew what she was getting at, "No, there's no new love interest in my life." he said chuckling.

Hermione giggled, "Well in that case would you mind me setting you up with a hot young lady for a blind date?"

He rolled his eyes, "Do what you must."

Narrowing her eyes she grinned an evil grin, "Alright, _but_ I get to pick what you wear."

_'Oh Merlin… She's gonna make me look like a pretty boy.'_ Harry thought as he ran his hand through his hair, "Fine…"

She still had that evil look in her eyes, "Alright, I'll go find Ron… and Harry?"

"Yea?"

"Please try and be early… I don't want to have to worry about you…"

He nodded and then turned to walk away. Hermione, always acting the mother…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**20 MINUTES LATER: MADAM MALKIN'S ROBES FOR ALL OCCASIONS**

A tinkling sound issued from an unknown source as Harry opened the door to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. It seemed as if the shop was being re-done for there were white boxes stacked high on the shelves. All were labeled in the same neat and spidery writing. He heard something 'ka-lack ka-lack' sound as someone approached him wearing flip-flops. The said person then stepped out from behind a dangerously leaning pile of boxes.

It was a young girl, around the age of twenty or so. She had curly blonde hair and hazel eyes. This person was definitely not the short and squat Madam Malkin Harry had met in his first year. Perhaps she was a niece or grandchild. She hurriedly went and stood on the counter, pulling out a large black book and stared at it –quill in hand.

"Name please… Last then first." she said in a bored voice. She still hadn't even looked at Harry.

"Potter, Harry." he said.

"Harry Potter?" she whispered as she looked up at him, slowly turning crimson. Her eyes, as hundreds before her had, ran over the spot on his forehead where his scar was.

"Yes…" he said ignoring her last actions, "I need navy blue robes. Um… I'll take two."

"Oh, you too? A bloke was just in here, asked for navy, too." said a squat witch who had walked up next to Harry, unheard.

_'Another boy was in here? But I thought only the Head Students whore navy…'_ Harry thought to himself before speaking, "Another boy?"

"Yes…" the squat witch said who could only be Madam Malkin, "Now if you don't mind, I need you to step over here so I can measure you. You are buying robes for yourself, right?"

"Yes… Navy." Harry said repeating himself as he stepped where she gestured. The curly blonde haired witch watched him the whole time, Harry was used to this, but it was a little annoying as he was trying to think and he kept on seeing her out of the corner of his eye.

As he was buying his new robes he saw the curly haired witch pause over his receipt and write something. She handed it to him, blushing, and gave a big smile. As Harry walked out of the shop he looked at the receipt. She had written down her phone number. He rolled his eyes as he balled it up and threw it away in a nearby trashcan.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**TWO HOURS LATER: FRONT OF GRINGOTTS**

True to his word, Harry arrived at the front of Gringotts early. Ten minutes early. As he had nothing to do for twenty whole minutes, Harry decided to people watch for a bit. Five minutes had passed by when he saw Ginny Weasley making her way towards him. She looked tired, and sat at the bench he was currently sitting at.

"Hullo Harry." she said closing her eyes for a moment, "Merlin I'm tired."

"Where's Mrs. Weasley?" Harry asked looking around.

"Oh yea…" Ginny said, eyes still closed, with a small smirk on her face, "There was a book signing by Dr. Phil Alright. He's an author of one of the books on your list… He's basically the new Gilderoy Lockhart except more… Nerdy…" she finished with a laugh, "Mum couldn't resist. She told me to run along."

"I see…" Harry replied absently as he watched a vendor walk past totting a cart of moving cheese behind him.

"So what have you been doing?" Ginny said, "Where are Ron and Hermione?"

"I've been walking around… I bought a few things, too." he said, "We agreed to split up. Hermione went with Ron and I went by myself."

Ginny abruptly stared at him, "You went off by yourself?"

"Well… Yes…"

"Harry! That's really irresponsible of you! A Deatheater could have captured you and no one would have known!" she said sounding like Hermione.

Harry didn't answer. He continued to act indifferent to the fact that she was right and he was wrong. He hated it when Hermione did this, but it was just as bad when Ginny scolded him, too.

"I'll talk to Ron and Hermione about it…" Ginny paused, apparently thinking, "Do you have your badge with you?"

"Yea, why?" Harry said reaching into his pocket but finding only his wand, "Wha? It's not there!"

Ginny only nodded and continued to watch him, a red eyebrow arched.

"Do you know where it is?" Harry asked still confused.

Ginny opened her mouth to answer, but a yell overpowered whatever she was about to say, "HARRY!"

Running up to the bench was Hermione and a very ruffled looking Ron and Mrs. Weasley.

"Sorry, mate, but me mum got all worried when she saw you weren't with us. Started to rant, too…" Ron said blushing for no apparent reason, "She was mad that we forgot all about… That we were busy… erm… Left you by yourself." Ron stuttered, his ears turning their trademark red color. Hermione, too, was blushing profusely, though Harry couldn't imagine why.

Mrs. Weasley ranted and rambled to Harry, Ron and Hermione about the dangers of leaving Harry alone for a good twenty minutes. It was then that they noticed people had begun to watch, which was when the furious Mrs. Weasley decided it was time to leave.

As the small group walked back towards The Leaky Cauldron, Harry heard Ginny murmur, "Oh yes… They were busy alright… Snogging…"

_'I thought Hermione was engaged! To Krum, too! But now she had a snog session with Ron? Merlin, what's up with her… I should talk to her later…' _Harry vowed he would talk with her later, but he dearly hoped he had misunderstood Ginny, too.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**ONE WEEK LATER: JUST ARRIVING AT PLATFORM 9 ¾**

"Is everyone all ready? Alright… On three say Hogwarts!" Mrs. Weasley said holding a _'wizards'_ camera. It looked just like a muggle camera except with a special incantation, the pictures will move.

Over the past week, nothing much had happened, except for the fact that Harry was constantly under supervision by the Weasley family. Harry still had not confronted Hermione about her supposed snogging incident with Ron, and he dismissed it as a mistake on Ginny's part. He doubted Hermione would have an affair when she was newly engaged to Krum.

"Ok… One… Two… Three!"

"Hogwarts!" Ginny, Harry, Hermione, and Ron yelled as the camera produced a large purple flash which made several muggles blink stupidly. Mrs. Weasley smiled as a picture popped out of the bottom of the camera.

"Oh! You all look so grownup!" she said, her eyes becoming filled with tears.

"Oh great…" Ron muttered as he hurried towards his mum, "She's going to cause a scene…"

Harry and Hermione almost collapsed with laughter as they watched Mrs. Weasley start crying with great wracking sobs, "I j-j-just c-can no-t-t beli-eive that you ar-are both s-s-s-so grown up-p-p! And you are b-b-oth more then-n-n a –sniff- moth-er-er-er could ev-v-ver as-s-sk for!"

"Mum, calm down!" Ron said looking around nervously at the staring people, "Just stop crying… Err… I'm fine just… Um… I'll write you and take care of myself… Have to go now!" Ron said as he hurried towards the train. He turned to Harry and mouthed _"She's fine! Run now!"_ But it was too late, for Harry felt Mrs. Weasley clutch onto his arm and cry against his shoulder.

"We a-a-a-re al-l-l-l so p-proud o-of you H-h-h-har-r-ry! I l-l-lov-ve you l-like –sob- you w-were my ow-wn s-s-son!" Mrs. Weasley was barely understandable as she sobbed against Harry's, now wet, shoulder. He didn't know what to do, so he patted her head a bit awkwardly. A small crowd of people had gathered at the disturbance. Most of them, it seemed, thought that Harry was her son and moving away.

Harry slowly turned to see if Ron would help, but he was no where to be seen, as was also Hermione. The only Weasley in sight was Ginny, laughing hysterically. Slowly, Harry eased Mrs. Weasley off of his shoulder, and turned her so she was facing him.

"Mrs. Weasley… I… err… Thank-you for treating my like a… um… son all of these years… And I'm glad that you would even think of me as a son… So…Erm… What I wanted to say was… Uh… Thank-you…" Harry finished lamely, but Mrs. Weasley seemed even happier for a new round of tears started leaking out of her eyes and she clutched onto Harry once again preventing him from moving, "I really have to go now Mrs. Weasley… The train is, you know, about to leave… As in go without me."

"Oh, yes… Sorry –sniffle- Harry, dear. I hope you visit –sniffle- us with Ron on Christmas." she said getting control over herself, and letting Harry go.

"Harry, hurry up!" Ron yelled out of one of the compartment window's of the Hogwarts Express, "We're leaving any minute, mate!"

"Alright Ron!" Harry yelled and turned back to Mrs. Weasley, "I'll visit during Christmas. How could I resist? Well, I have to go now… Bye Mrs. Weasley." Harry said as he hurried towards the train with Ginny at his heels.

As Harry entered the compartment that Ron and Hermione were in he was treated with one of the most shocking things he had ever seen. Hermione, sweet innocent Hermione, was straddling Ron's hips and snogging him. Ron was lying against the bench's cushion and seemed be too immersed in the moment to notice Harry, as also was Hermione. Harry stared, mouth open in shock, for a few seconds before he turned and closed the door softly. Ginny, who had just walked up behind him looked at him quizzically.

"What is it?" she said, "Why didn't you go in?"

"Oh… well…" Harry searched for an answer but found none, "They're a little busy…"

Harry made another mental note to talk with Hermione later about her and Krum's relationship.

Ginny smiled, but nodded that she understood, "Oh, Ok… Well, then I'll just be in Neville's compartment then."

Harry waited for Ginny to move, which she didn't. There was a long moment of silence before Ginny spoke up, "You should be heading towards the Head Student compartment… To… Erm… Meet your partner."

"Oh… right." Harry said, still waiting for her to move.

"You'll need your badge though." she said as she reached into her pocket and pulled out none other then Harry's badge, "Here, I'll pin it on…" She pinned it to his robes, gave him a sad smile and turned around and walked away. Harry was now thoroughly confused, but hurried towards the Head Student compartment anyway.

He stopped in front of the door and paused for a moment. He couldn't hear anyone inside the room, so he figured he wasn't all that late if the Head Girl wasn't there already. Shrugging, Harry slid open the door and gasped at the sight before him. He couldn't believe it, why were they here?! The room was filled with a tense silence, before they spoke up.

"Is this some kind of joke?" they said pointing to Harry's badge, laughing.

Harry frowned, and glanced at his badge. He could see nothing wrong with it, at first glance. At second glance he realized something was very wrong, and he had never been more embarrassed in all his life.

TBC

**

* * *

**

What is up with Hermione?

Who did Harry see in the Head Student Compartment?

Tune in next time folks for the answers to these questions! I promise I'll answer them, too :)

And to my awesome reviewers:

**portmanroxsmysoxs**- I made it a bit longer, I hope you like! And thank-you so much for the complements!

**Puppy Kicker**- I know this probably wasn't soon enough, as I was busy (gag) but I promise to update sooner next time! Yes, lots of surprises do await…

**Shelli**- Oh, thank-you! I don't know if this was much of a cliffie, but ah well…

**Miss Smarty Pants**- A tutor? Oh my… I've always wanted to be either an English teacher or an actress… Hmm… Well, anyways, thnk-you a lot! I hope you liked this chapter!

**Morivanim**- Oh no! More war dances! Gah! Well, I promise to the fan fiction gods that you will find out in the next chapter about the badge :D grins demonically

**ashley****-** I wrote more! I hope you're happy!

**MrsOliverWood247**- Thank-you! The books sort of got messed up when I posted it, some of them are on the same line as another book, but oh well, I'll fix it later.

**brandnewsemester**- Here's more!

**PWeatherby**- All I can say for now is very very very good guess. Here's a cookie :) There will be more mystery later on in this story, a murder and such- so read closely for clues :)

I love you all! And if anyone out there who hasn't reviewed yet, and has read this story, then maybe you could review, too? **_(HINT HINT)_** I'll love you if you do! Just review! Anyone!


	3. Patrolling Excursions

Disclaimer: I own absolutely none of these characters! They are all owned by JKR. Basically, I am only borrowing them and will later return them all hot, sexy, and sweaty… I am in no way trying to make any sort of profit off of this story. It is just hear for your enjoyment, pleasure, whatever…

Author's Note: If you notice something needs a correction, don't hesitate to let me know, I would be ecstatic if you helped me. At the end of all chapters I will post my author ramble. Oh yes, if you get annoyed with all my "…" (dot dot dot's) too bad. I use them a lot, so oh well :)

Ok, here's the deal: This story _is _a HP/DM SLASH. Whish means boy with boy, though there may not be any for awhile. If you don't enjoy these sort of stories, please leave now.

**

* * *

**

**Perfection Learning**

Chapter 3. Patrolling Excursions

**

* * *

**

_"A positive attitude will not solve all your problems, but it will annoy enough people to make it worth the effort." _

_-Herm Albright._

_"Human beings, who are almost unique in having the ability to learn from the experience of others, are also remarkable for their apparent disinclination to do so." _

_-Douglas Adams._

**

* * *

**

_"Is this some kind of joke?" they said pointing to Harry's badge, laughing._

_Harry frowned, and glanced at his badge. He could see nothing wrong with it, at first glance. At second glance he realized something was very wrong, and he had never been more embarrassed in all his life._

His badge distinctly said, in large purple letters, _Head Girl_.

_'Holy shit.' _was all Harry's confused mind could stutter as the other occupant uttered a soft chuckle.

Draco Malfoy leaned farther into his cushioned seat. Much to Harry's annoyance, Draco stared at Harry for a few tense moments. Harry was starting to feel very uncomfortable, but his Gryffindor stubborn streak refused to let him look away. Draco tilted his head just a bit as he stared at Harry for a few seconds.

"What is that?" he said nodding towards Harry's badge.

"What does it look like?" Harry spat back. He really didn't want to be here right now.

"Get out." Draco said unemotionally as he gestured towards the door with his hand, "Get the Head Girl and bring her in here right now. I'm not in the mood for your immaturity."

"I'm supposed to be here…" Harry said looking at his feet, "I got this badge in the mail."

"And you expect me to believe you, Potter?"

"No, I really don't care if you do believe me." Harry said as he sat across from Draco, "But you can't make me leave."

Harry had touched a nerve, and he knew it. Draco narrowed his eyes as he glared fiercely at Harry, his arms crossed. Harry was lightly surprised when Draco didn't reply, but merely glared with that same calculating gaze.

Five minutes passed by without a word. Harry was staring out the window while Draco stared fixedly at him. It was starting to annoy Harry to no extent. Finally Harry gave in to the edgy silence, "Have a problem Malfoy? It is considered impolite to stare for most people… But then again you're not like most people are you?"

Malfoy narrowed his eyes, "What's that supposed to mean."

"Always going on about how pureblooded you are and how your family is--"

"Leave my family out of this, Potter." It was more of a demand then a statement.

"And what would you do if I don't, Malfoy?" Harry smirked as he egging the furious boy on.

"Why don't we just find out, Potter." Draco said cocking an eyebrow as he slowly edged his hand towards to his pocket.

"Me, fight a little prat like you? What's the use?" Harry said sounding cocky, "I'd win anyway."

"That's what you think." Malfoy said standing up the same time as Harry. "Always so full of himself… Well we'll just see if he can live up to everyone's expectations."

Harry and Draco both reached into their pockets as one, and pulled out their wands.

Both yelled at the same time. "Diffindo!" Harry cried as Draco yelled, "Coercere!"

Harry flew backwards and crashed into the wooden wall with a sickening thwack as Draco's right cheek sliced open. Draco let out a low moan as he slid to the floor, bleeding all over his robes in the process. Harry, still conscious, ignored his horrific headache as he looked at the moaning Draco lying a foot away from him. Hearing steps outside the compartment door, Harry tried to sit up, but to no avail. The door slid open and a horrified Professor McGonagall stepped through.

"Mr. Potter! Mr. Malfoy! What is the meaning of this?" she said as she looked at the two of them wide eyed. Draco was slumped on the floor, apparently unconscious, as the cut bled heavily. Harry slowly sat up, clutching his head.

"We got int-t…" Harry stuttered as a wave of pain hit him. He reached behind him, and touched the back of his head and ignored the pain as he brought his hand in front of his face. There was no blood. He was lucky.

"Yes…?" McGonagall urged him to continue.

"Oh… We er… Got into a disagreement." Harry said staring dejectedly at his shoes.

"Oh really?" she said, "And pray tell what about?"

"I don't really remember…" Harry said and then said in a sarcastic tone, "I suggest you ask him, as he started it."

McGonagall ignored his comment, and kneeled down by Draco's head. Taking out her wand, she murmured a few words as she laid its tip against his slashed cheek. The torn skin glowed a faint orange and then sealed the cut together. It almost looked like a zipper. A white scar was all that was left on his cheek as McGonagall stood back up and held her hand out to Harry. As she helped Harry up, she caught sight of his badge.

"Who did you take that from?" she said as she looked at the badge.

"No one." Harry said innocently, "It came in the mail, along with the information that I was made Head Student."

"You aren't a girl Mr. Potter." she said cocking an eyebrow, "I will ask once more. Where or who did you get that badge from?"

"I just told you." Harry said slowly as he looked up into her eyes in frustration. Why couldn't she believe him?

"Fine. I expect the Headmaster will want to have a word with you…" her eyes roamed towards the still unconscious Malfoy, "and Mr. Malfoy, too."

Harry sighed mentally as he watched McGonagall wake Malfoy up. He looked furiously at Harry before being escorted out of the room. Harry was now left alone. As he walked towards the sliding door, he noticed something long and dark lying by the edge of the bench. As he bent down his eyes widened. It was Malfoy's wand!

**MEETING WITH DUMBLEDORE LATER THAT EVENING**

Harry had walked slowly back to Ron and Hermione's compartment as he mulled over the day's happenings. When he entered, everyone seemed normal, and were all engaged in a humorous discussion, and judging by the color of Ron's ears it was a very funny one indeed.

Harry had not talked to Hermione about Ron, as there weren't any moments he had alone with her. He knew he had to talk to her soon, though.

Harry still didn't quite believe the fact that he had been made Head _Girl_. It was probably some sick joke or something…

Harry was five minutes early as he stopped in front of the two stone gargoyles that marked the entrance to Dumbledore's office. There was no one else in sight, and since he was extremely tired after his quidditch practice he decided to sit on the floor and lean against the stone wall. It was cool to the touch and Harry was almost asleep when he heard the soft pad of footsteps. Opening his eyes Harry saw a pair of blue slippers and green pajama pants. Slowly Harry's eyes traveled upwards to meet the gaze of Draco Malfoy.

Draco smirked as he leaned towards Harry, "I believe you have something of mine, Potter." he said coldly.

"Wha?" Harry muttered sleepily as he sat farther up against the wall, "What are you talking about?"

"Give it back right now." Malfoy said ignoring Harry's questions.

Harry was even more confused now, and didn't know what the hell Malfoy was getting at. Looking quizzically at Malfoy, he stood up. Malfoy suddenly lunged with an outstretched arm towards Harry's hip, causing Harry to gasp and leap backwards.

"What are you doing Malfoy!" Harry yelled as Draco started to walk towards him again.

"Stop moving you dolt!" Draco said grabbing Harry's arm. Slowly Draco reached towards the top of Harry's trousers and was centimeters away from the zipper when he plunged his hand into Harry's pocket. It may have been considered sexy in a different situation, but here Harry was scared to death that Draco was going to curse him or worse. Drco chuckled as he slowly pulled his wand from Harry's pocket and held it up in front of his face.

"This is mine. You had it. Why?" Draco said backing away from the still wide eyed Harry.

"Oh…" Harry said at a loss for words. Why was Malfoy's wand in his pocket? Why did he even have his wand?

"I'm waiting…" Malfoy rolled his eyes as he crossed his arms and started tapping his foot.

Harry was about to answer 'I don't know." when a voice cut across the silence, "Ah Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy! Glad you could make it."

Harry and Draco turned to see the smiling face of Dumbledore. He looked the same as always, a grey beard down to his waits, twinkling eyes, half-moon spectacles, "I am sure you both have many questions to ask me."

"No shit Sherlock." Harry heard Malfoy mutter to himself as they both followed Dumbledore up the curving stairs.

Dumbledore seated himself behind his desk and conjured up two plush chairs for Harry and Draco to each sit in. He formed a teepee with his fingers and gazed down upon them. "Well… I am sure you are both aware of the Head Student badge problem." he said slightly smiling.

"Yea." Harry said as Draco snorted his annoyance.

"Unfortunately I am not yet aware of how this problem occurred. The Head Girl and Head Boy are not chosen by me, so I have no say in the matter."

"Can you fix it?" Harry asked.

"I'm afraid I cannot." Dumbledore said as Draco let out a dramatic sigh while Harry stared at Dumbledore in disbelief.

"Why not?" Harry urged Dumbledore to continue.

"I have no control over the matter-" Dumbledore said before he was cut off.

"Wait! Are you saying I have to _share_ a room with _him_?" Draco said loudly as he stood up and pointed to Harry.

"Please sit down and let me finish Mr. Malfoy." Dumbledore said calmly. Malfoy looked royally pissed off, but listened to Dumbledore anyway. He crossed his arms and glared at Dumbledore.

"I do not choose who the Head Students will be, that is chosen by The Head Student Society. It is a long and tedious process, and cannot be changed. I will try and contact them this evening to inquire about our little… predicament. Until the matter is discussed further, the both of you will share a dorm."

"Do I have to share a room with _him_?" Draco seethed.

"Yes." Dumbledore replied coolly.

"Who is this Head Student Society?" Harry asked thoughtfully, "Why can't they change their decision? I mean they have mistaken me for a girl…"

Draco smirked at Harry as Dumbledore lightly smiled, "I am afraid I am not allowed to tell you Mr. Potter. I will ask if I can replace your badge with a… proper badge if you'd like."

"Oh um…" This was not the answer Harry had been expecting. Who was this Head Student Society? Why couldn't Dumbledore tell him who they were?, "Uh… sure… It would be embarrassing to keep this badge anyway…"

Dumbledore nodded, and scribbled something down on a piece of parchment before continuing, "Both of you will patrol the first floor every Monday and Wednesday. I am afraid I must ask you to patrol tonight."

Harry sighed. Great. He had to patrol with Malfoy… This would be hell.

After ten more minutes of discussing their new duties, Harry and Draco were ushered out into the hall. Harry started to head toward the Gryffindor tower when he realized he didn't know where his new room was. Turning around he saw Malfoy nearing the end of the opposite side of the hallway.

"Hey, wait!" Harry called as he jogged towards the swiftly retreating form of Draco, "Where is our room?"

Draco didn't even look at him, but kept staring straight ahead, "Were you even listening, Potter?" he said coldly.

"Well... Sort of." Harry replied sheepishly.

"Obviously." Draco smirked.

"So… do you know where it is?" Harry said.

"Why don't you find out and follow me?" Draco said sarcastically.

Harry rolled his eyes but followed Malfoy anyway. They were somewhere on the third floor when Draco abruptly stopped, causing Harry to walk into him.

"Watch it Potter." he snapped as he slowly walked towards a portrait of a sleeping white rabbit, "Turtle doves."

The rabbit lifted one long ear and slowly opened an eye, revealing an indigo iris. It yawned and slowly stretched as it sat up. It wiggled its pink nose as it looked them both over and then the portrait swung open.

From what Harry saw he guessed he was walking into the common room. The three couches were an earthy sort of green and they whole floor was covered in a plush light beige carpet. Off to the left and right were two curving stairs that met at the top and formed a balcony. On top of the balcony was a door. The walls were a light tan color that looked golden in the firelight. In front of the two couches was a stone fireplace, but it wasn't near as massive as the one in Gryffindor tower. Mounted in a golden frame above the fireplace was a picture of the Slytherin and Gryffindor crests.

"It's small." was all Drcao muttered as he jogged up one of the curving stairs. When he got to the top he opened the door slightly and then slammed it shut with a loud, "Damnit!"

"What is it?" Harry called from below as he walked toward the edge of the stairs.

"Whoever chose to decorate this common room also seemed to furnish my bedroom." he said as he walked back down the stairs, "Honestly! Who would put red and silver together?"

"Um… It's my room, too." Harry said.

Draco merely looked at him for a moment before replying, "Yes, I suppose it is… But you are just an annoyance till the real Head Girl is chosen…"

"Dumbledore said the decision is final!"

"Oh come on Potter! Don't tell me you're this dumb! The Head Student fuckers thought you were a girl! Doesn't that make you mad at all?" Draco rolled his eyes as he sat on one of the couches and lay down.

Harry sighed and sat in the other couch. He hated to admit it, but Malfoy was right. He should have been a little angrier… _'I guess I'm just not in the mood to be angry today…_' Harry thought as he leaned his elbows on his knees and put his face in his hands.

"Go and patrol… I'm going to bed." Draco muttered as he rolled over.

Harry looked at him curiously. Did Malfoy think he could just boss Harry around like that? Well if that's how he was going to treat Harry this year then he had another thing coming…

Harry muttered a spell and stood up slowly- stretching, "I don't really feel like patrolling tonight… I'm too tired…"

"Potter, go patrol."

"No, that's OK Malfoy… I think I'll just go look through your stuff." Harry said grinning as he walked towards the stairs.

"You wouldn't dare." Malfoy smirked as he quickly sat up and glared at Harry.

"Hmmm… We'll see." Harry said as he ran up the stairs and stopped at the door.

"Get away fro my---mmmph!" Draco yelled as he stood up and tried to run forwards, but fell flat on his face. Harry's spell had locked his ankles together.

Harry laughed as he slowly sauntered down the steps and approached Malfoy. Malfoy was leaning on one of his arms and glaring coldly at Harry, "Do you mind taking this spell off me?" he asked.

"Are you going to do as Dumbledore said an patrol tonight and stop trying to boss me around?" Harry asked innocently as he squatted near Draco.

Draco narrowed his eyes and looked at Harry, murder in his eyes, and gave a brief nod. Harry grinned and took the spell off and quickly stood up as he headed towards the portrait. Draco brushed himself of and followed slowly. Both boys headed down the Grand Staircase and onto the first floor.

"Where do you want to start?" Harry asked. He decided he would try and keep Malfoy happy and let him choose what to do so he wouldn't bother Harry.

"The hallway with the picture of the red cat." Malfo said grinning slightly demonically.

"Any particular reason why?" Harry asked as they both started to walk towards the named hall.

"You've never been there have you?" Draco asked slyly, "Or else you would know why."

Harry shrugged and waited for Malfoy to explain, which he did, "It's where everyone goes when they want to snog…You remember the old Head boy and girl?"

"Yea…?" Harry said confused. The old Head buy and girl had been Percy Weasley and Penelope Clearwater.

"They always used this particular hallway for their convenience… So it was well known that you could get away with a late night snog here, as the patrolling Head students weren't likely to notice you here…"

"Oh." Harry said. He felt stupid that he didn't know what this hallway was used for, "But why didn't the Head students catch them? They could still see them and all..."

"Wrong again." Draco said smirking at Harry.

"Huh?"

"You touch the red cat's painting and become invisible while you remain in this hallway… Now be quiet…" Draco whispered as they silently walked down the dark corridor.

"How are we going to catch them?" Harry whispered.

"Just walk with your arms spread out or something…" Draco said as he followed his own advice. Harry thought he looked like a pale zombie when he did that, but chose to conveniently not mention it. Harry mimicked Draco and soon felt his hand brush against something that felt human.

"I think I've found some!" Harry whispered excitedly.

"Then catch them!" Draco said has he walked towards Harry, but it was to late. Harry could already hear the sound of running feet, "Damn you Potter… Now we won't know who it was…"

"Sorry…" Harry muttered.

"Now they all probably know we are here damnit…"

"Then why don't you touch the cat and make yourself invisible?" Harry asked, "You know, so they can't see you…"

"It only works when you are… excited." Draco replied as he glared at Harry, "Great… Now there's nothing to do this evening except do a boring patrol…"

"What if I knew how to make the both of us invisible?" Harry asked slyly.

"That's advanced magic; I doubt you could do it." Malfoy said cocking an eyebrow.

"Of course I can't." Harry said starting to grin as he walked out of the corridor, "Follow me."

"Fine." Draco said and then hesitated, but followed Harry anyway.

Harry hurried back towards their common room, said the password (turtle dove) and ran up to his room. Draco slowly followed and walked into their room to see Harry digging through his luggage.

"Oh know it's here somewhere… Where is it…" Harry muttered and then yelled triumphantly, "Got it!"

"Got what?" Draco said as Harry lifted a silky grey robe and an old piece of parchment out of his suitcase.

"You'll see." Harry said as he ran back out of the room. Draco rolled his eyes and followed once more.

**

* * *

**

A/N: This chapter was long overdue, and I apologize for taking so long… It may seem odd, but I had writers block so… Yea, it's a bitch. I pomise I'll have the next chapter up next Thursday, as I will now put a new chapter up every week. This will be easy to write from now on ;)

I am just worried I made their first day a tad rushed… No they are not friends, still enemies. I know it seems like they are more friendly but, their not. Yet :D

Next chapter will be from Draco's POV.

Thank-you to my wonderful reviewers:

Puppy Kicker- Suspense is grand isn't it? This isn't much of a cliff-hanger though is it? You may get a little more confused about the Hermione love triangle later on, but you'll hopefully pick up the clues:)

xXmRsMaLfOyxX Mmmm… Yes yum Malfoy…

Shelli – You were right! (obviously now) You will learn more, I just had to be all gah-ishand write a whole chapter about their first day… Boring…

teal'c thanks

PWeatherby You will learn what's going on with Hermione soon... sort of…

Kat -  Never heard of Utena, heh --


End file.
